¿Gemelos?
by Criss Crosszeria
Summary: -¡Maldita cuatro ojos! ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – Rivaille corría tras Hanji con ambas cuchillas listas para cortar, mas precisamente cortar a Hanji Zoe. RiRen ¿?x¿?
1. Hanji tiene la culpa

** Hanji tiene la culpa…**

Eran apenas las 5 de la mañana y Eren ya se encontraba despierto, las actividades del día así se lo pedían, primero tenia que alimentar y cepillar a su caballo y al del sargento Rivaille, después iría a darse una ducha para más tarde ir a desayunar.

Después del desayuno venia la limpieza del patio trasero y gran parte del castillo, obviamente realizaba todas esas actividades bajo la atenta mirada del sargento o en su defecto de alguno de los miembros del equipo de Rivaille.

No tenia muchas oportunidades de ver a Mikasa o Armin, dado que ellos tenían también sus propias prioridades, pero no se quejaba, era raro tener días de paz y tranquilidad en un mundo como el suyo, obviamente las batallas continuaban, así como la muerte y con ello el dolor y sufrimiento. Pero ahora tenían varios días libres. Antes de cualquier otra salida de las murallas.

-¡Buenos días, Heicho! – Saludo con el tradicional saludo, posando su mano derecha en puño sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón y la mano izquierda en su espalda, Rivaille ya estaba en los establos esperando al castaño.

-Date prisa y termina pronto. – Dijo el sargento, Eren asintió y se apresuro a realizar sus labores, Rivaille tenia mucho sueño, aunque no lo aparentara, la noche anterior no había podido dormir tranquilamente y la razón de ello estaba justo al frente de el. ¿Por qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos se imaginaba a Eren metido entre sus piernas? ¿Por qué cada vez que veía a Eren, el mocoso parecía brillar? ¿Por qué tenia tantas ganas de besar aquellos labios carnosos y de apariencia suave? ¿Por qué demonios tenia que despertar con una erección cada maldita mañana? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué maldita razón tenia que masturbarse pensando en un maldito mocoso?

Todo eso había empezado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, durmiendo plácidamente encadenado a la pared, el calabozo no era un lugar adecuado para el, pensó Rivaille, aunque las cadenas no le sentaban nada mal. Las próximas dos horas se quedo ahí, esperando a Erwin y a que el chico titán despertara. Y entonces cuando abrió sus ojos y esas dos gemas se cruzaron con su mirada… llena de dolor, odio y tristeza, pero aun había pequeños rastros de inocencia y ternura, después de todo aun era un niño.

Rivaille estuvo tentado a dejarse caer sobre la paja y dormir una pequeña siesta, pero era simplemente imposible para el dormir en un lugar infestado de suciedad y gérmenes, por un momento odio su manía por la limpieza. Pudo haber mandado a Petra, Gunter a cualquier miembro de su equipo, incluso a los cuatro, pero cuando considero esa posibilidad inmediatamente la descarto y no sabia cual era la razón.

-¡He terminado Rivaille-Heicho! – La suave vos de Eren lo saco de sus pensamientos, Rivaille asintió.

-Puedes retirarte, Eren. – El chico también asintió y sin decir ni una palabra se dio la vuelta para salir del establo, Rivaille hizo lo mismo también.

Su corazón palpitada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensifico, esos malditos síntomas siempre aparecían cuando Rivaille esta cerca de el ¿Qué eran? Siempre se preguntaba Eren ¿A caso estaba enfermo? Pero si estaba enfermo ¿Por qué solo se sentía así cuando veía a Rivaille? No entendía nada, y no quería preguntarle a alguien, por alguna razón se sentía avergonzado.

Apresuro su pasos, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a desayunar y ese era el único momento del día que podía conversar con Mikasa y Armin tranquilamente.

'...'

-¿Entonces que harás después de desayunar Mikasa? - pregunto Armin a la chica.

-Tengo que ir a conseguir leña y Sasha quiere que la acompañe a un lugar.

-¿Qué lugar? – Pregunto curioso Eren, Mikasa se alzo de hombros, no tenia ni idea.

El resto del desayuno pasó tranquilamente, a su mesa habían llegado Sasha, Connie y Ckrista, así que las conversaciones y risas no faltaron, Armin termino primero y se retiro, ahora que tenia un poco de tiempo quería leer algunos libros que Hanji le había prestado.

-¿Necesitaras ayuda con la limpieza Eren? – Pregunto Mikasa. – Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, esa era una gran oportunidad de estar a solas con Eren o bueno casi a solas, estaría bien siempre y cuando no fuera Rivaille quien estuviera cuidando de Eren, por algún motivo ese hombre le daba mala espina. Y no, no fue por la brutal paliza que le había dado a Eren, aunque le había costado entenderlo Mikasa había comprendido que de no haber hecho nada, Eren ahora estaría muerto y eso era mucho peor. Había otra cosa que no terminaba por gustarle, así como tampoco le gustaba que estuvieran los dos solos.

-No, estaré bien. – negó la ayuda el chico. –Además le prometiste a Sasha ir con ella.

Mikasa suspiro resignada, pero la sonrisa que Eren le regalo a continuación fue suficiente para resistir algunas horas sin ver al castaño, estaría bien se dijo así misma, ella lo protegería aunque le costara la vida, no podía imaginar un mundo sin Eren, simplemente estaba fuera de sus expectativas.

Aun tenia miedo de verlo morir o peor aun que ni siquiera estuviera presente, como la vez anterior cuando el titán colosal destruyo el muro y los titanes invadieron el pueblo, cuando Armin pronunció esas palabras tan aterradoras para Mikasa, ella se desconecto de la realidad, ínsito a los chicos a ir a una muerte segura, pero nada de ello le preocupaba en eses instantes.

Pero ¿Por qué no se rindió? La respuesta era fácil, por Eren. No podría, como lo vería a la cara si moría sin pelear. "Pelea hasta tu ultimo respiro" eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente, dichas por la suave voz del castaño.

Entendía lo que era perder a alguien importante, lo había vivido y también entendía la felicidad de encontrarse de nuevo, escuchar el corazón latir, saber que estaba vivo.

Pero simplemente no quería volver a sentir esa tristeza, desesperación y angustia de pensar a alguien muerto. Mucho menos si ese alguien es Eren.

'...'

Las hojas crujían cada vez que pisaba alguna y una sonrisa traviesa escapaba de sus labios, pero debía apresurarse, Hanji vendría en cualquier momento y tenia que estar listo.

_Cuando termino de desayunar, tomo sus trastes y los llevo hasta el lavabo, cuando termino de lavarlos, se dirigió hacia la bodega del castillo, de ahí tomaría una escoba y varias bolsas de plástico, caminaba a paso lento, el desayuno había pasado realmente rápido pero aun tenia tiempo, tarareaba una canción y era extraño porque no conocía la letra, pero en sus sueños, en los sueños bonitos que pocas veces tenia, escuchaba la voz de su madre cantando, no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decía porque la canción parecía estar en otro idioma, pero la melodía era realmente hermosa._

_-Eren… - Escucho la femenina voz que lo llamaba._

_-Petra-san ¿Qué pasa? – se volvió hacia la mujer, que agitaba por tanto correr, se detuvo un momento a tomar aire antes de seguir hablando._

_– Erwin-Dancho le ha dado a Hanji-san permiso para un nuevo experimento._

_El rostro de Eren se lleno de terror, no es que tuviera miedo de los experimentos, a lo que le tenia miedo era a Hanji-san, la mujer era demasiado entusiasta con su forma de titán._

_-¿Qué clase de experimento? – se atrevió a preguntar, Petra negó con la cabeza, la chica simplemente no se había atrevido a cuestionar sobre ello. –Gracias, Petra-san. En cuanto termine iré. – Petra asintió para después retirarse. En tanto a Eren se apresuro a sacar la escoba y las bolsas para la basura._

Faltaba poco para terminar, ahora que la basura estaba juntada en tres pequeños montones, seria más fácil recogerla.

5 minutos después el patio trasero estaba limpio, y Eren no podía estar mas orgulloso de su trabajo, quizás Rivaille lo felicitaría… negó rápidamente ¿En que demonios pensaba?

Gunter estaba a escasos tres metros de el, vigilando a la esperanza de la humanidad, Eren se había decepcionado de no ver a Rivaille esperándole, como casi siempre. Eran realmente raras las veces que Rivaille no le vigilaba. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no hablaban, Rivaille solo estaba ahí de pie esperando a que Eren terminara con sus deberes del día, para Eren eran los momentos mas lindos e importantes. Cosa que obviamente no era así para Rivaille, y eso de alguna u otra forma lo lastimaba.

Eren lo sabia, el solo era un arma, solo era un monstruo.

-¡Eren! – lo llamaron, a Eren se le puso la piel de gallina y un escalofrió pareció recorrerlo.

-Hanji-San. – reconoció Eren, se dio la vuelta para saludar a su superior y se percato de la compañía de la mujer pelirroja, Rivaille venia con ella.

La mujer se apresuro a llegar junto a Eren.

-Ya te han dicho ¿No? – Eran asintió, y Hanji comenzó a babear, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y a respirar entrecortadamente, Hanji estaba excitada y Eren comenzó a temblar. Estaba seguro que nada bueno pasaría.

'...'

-Esta bien, Eren. Lo primero que quiero que sepas… - Hanji comenzaba a escribir algo sobre el piso, mientras se sobaba un poco la espalda, antes de que Hanji se le hubiera aventado a Eren, Rivaille fue mas rápido y golpeo un poco a la mujer. – Este experimento servirá para conocer las capacidades físicas de tu titán. La capacidad de regenerarte, así como ver cuantas veces puedes transformarte en titán sin perder el control.

-Ok.

-Bien comencemos, - Rivaille también se puso alerta sacando las dos cuchillas, Eren estaba a punto de morderse la mano… - ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Espera! – El grito asusto a Eren y una gran estruendo se escucho, una nube de polvo cubría gran parte del terreno, segundos después la forma de titán de Eren era claramente vista. -¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, cuatro ojos? – Rivaille guardo las cuchillas cuando se percato de que, al menos por esa vez Eren parecía tener el control sobre el titán.

-¡Lo siento, solo quería darle a Eren esto! - Saco una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido color rojo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – pregunto el pelinegro.

-Es una bebida energetizante, sabor fresa. ¡TOMALA EREN! – Grito la mujer para que eren pudiera entenderle.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué demonios haces? Ni siquiera sabes que efectos podría tener en un titán. – alego el hombre.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no hay porque preocuparse, si llegara a perder el control, para eso estas tu aquí. – Tenia ganas de gritarle que ese no era el punto, el no quería tener que lastimar al chico. Pero sabiendo que al decir eso, no podría quitarse a esa loca obsesionada con los titanes no dijo nada. Su orgullo no se lo había permitido.

Eren tomo la pequeña botella abierta (por cortesía de Hanji) y la vertió sobre su boca, Rivaille volvió a ponerse en guardia y Hanji espero a que realmente pasara algo emocionante, pero los segundos pasaron y nada parecía cambiar, después de esperar durante casi diez minutos, Hanji decidió que era momento de comenzar con las investigaciones.

-Bien, Eren…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –el estruendoso grito de Eren los alerto, el titán se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y se arrodillo en el suelo, antes de que Hanji o Rivaille pudieran hacer algo… una nube de gas era todo lo que había, el titán había desaparecido.

-EREN – Grito la mujer asustada, - ¿Dónde esta el titán? ¡Nooooo! ¡Lo siento!

Rivaille no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia el centro de esa nube de gas, su corazón palpitada fuertemente al no ver nada ni a nadie.

-¡EREN! – llamo al niño. – Responde, mocoso inútil… - cuando la nube de gas comenzó a disiparse, Rivaille pudo ver el cuerpo del chico en el suelo, un poco mas calmado se acerco a el. Y lo que vio lo dejo sumamente sorprendido.

Hanji que aun no se atrevía a moverse, vio a lo lejos a Rivaille, y algo le dijo que debía correr o ese día seria el ultimó de su vida. Así que prefirió hacerle caso a ese algo.

-¡Maldita cuatro ojos! ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – Rivaille corría tras Hanji con ambas cuchillas listas para cortar, mas precisamente cortar a Hanji Zoe.

Algunos metros atrás se podían apreciar dos cuerpos sobre el piso, por la respiración acompasada se podría adivinar que ambos dormían, tenían la misma altura, el mismo color de piel y de cabello, la misma complexión física, el mismo rostro y Rivaille apostaba su titulo de "El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" a que tendrían el mismo color de ojos.

Tomados de la mano y casi desnudos, si no fuera por la capa con la que Rivaille les había cubierto, dormían dos Eren.

**Ok, mi primer fic RiRen Amo a esta pareja *O* o si habrá una pareja secundaria en este Fic ¿?XEREN ¿Adivinan cual? Inténtenlo, si lo hacen les prometo lemon en el tercer cap.**


	2. Tú y Yo

**Tú y Yo.**

Sentía la suavidad de las sabanas sobre su piel, un suave aroma a desinfectante y extrañamente olía igual a la marca que Rivaile-Heichou solía usar.

Abrió y cerro sus ojos un par de veces acostumbrándolos a los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, escucho a los pajarillos cantar, otro día más, pensó… hasta que su mente dio una vuelta de 180 grados, ¿Cómo demonios se filtraba la luz, si estaba bajo tierra? ¿Cómo podría escuchar a los pajarillos cantando? Hasta que su cerebro proceso toda esa información, llegando a la conclusión mas obvia: esa no era su habitación (celda) en el calabozo.

Se pregunto donde estaría, dio un rápido vistazo por todo el lugar, estaba todo perfectamente ordenado y muy limpio.

-Demasiado, diría yo… -murmuro para si mismo.

Dejando (por el momento) de lado el lugar, Eren no recordaba lo que había pasado, un segundo estaba perfectamente bien y al otro despertaba en un lugar completamente desconocido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Si veía a través de la ventana era claro que no hacia mucho que el sol había salido.

-El experimento se llevo a cabo a las 12 del medio día… - recordaba el castaño ¿Había dormido un día completo? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Eso era todo, se levanto de la cama y quiso caminar hasta la puerta e ir a preguntar que es lo que sucedió, pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió, dejándose caer sobre la cama de nuevo, Eren sujeto su sien, trato de tranquilizarse y no alterarse, pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. De pronto sintió un movimiento al lado de él, en otra ocasión se habría percatado enseguida del bulto que se formaba bajo las sabanas a un lado de él, pero ahora eso simplemente no cabía en su cabeza, no con el dolor que repentinamente comenzó a tener. E igualmente hubiera brincado y puesto a la defensiva al sentir como la cama se movía, en su lugar simplemente se quedo quieto esperando que su dolor desapareciera o por lo menos se calmara un poco.

-¿Estas bien? – se escucho en la habitación ¿Estaba alucinando? Porque creía haber escuchado su propia voz. Fue entonces que sintió unos brazos rodeándole, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Volteo lentamente su rostro, esperando ver a Armin e incluso a Mikasa, y en cuanto lo hizo…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Grito fuertemente e inmediatamente se alejo del agarre de aquella persona, ocasionando así una caída al tropezarse con sus propios pies, el dolor de cabeza se intensifico a tal punto de hacerlo sollozar.

Pero ese no era el momento para llorar, alzo de nuevo su mirada, quizás solo había sido una alucinación causada por el estrés, el dolor, e incluso pensaba que aun seguía dormido.

El chico sobre la cama lucia idéntico a él, tenia la misma voz (Si es que ese no era un loco sueño), el mismo color de piel, el mismo color de cabello y la misma peculiar forma desordenada que adquiría al despertarse por las mañanas, tenían el mismo rostro, el mismo todo de ojos, la misma compleción… si no fuera por las diferentes posiciones en las que ambos se encontraban, diría no juraría que alguien había querido jugarle una broma y había colocado un espejo ahí.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando? – se pregunto así mismo de nuevo.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, - escucho a su doble hablar. – Yo cuidare bien de ti.

Entonces escucho como los resortes de la cama se movían, segundos después era abrasado por… El mismo.

No supo cuanto tiempo duro el abrazo, y tampoco sabía porque no lo había rechazado, quizás porque su dolor se había aplacado en cuanto sintió esas manos tocarle. Era extrañamente confortable.

El sonido de la puerta los alerto y segundos después esta se abrió, pero ni siquiera esto sirvió para que el abrazo terminara.

-¿Eren? – Ambos chicos voltearon ante el llamado, frente a ellos dos se encontraba Rivaille, Erwin y Hanji que se escondía de la furia de Rivaille detrás de Erwin.

-Rivaille-Heichou. – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Una enorme confusión se formo dentro de su cabeza, había lago realmente excitante en esa situación y en la posición que mantenían aquellos dos. Se regaño mentalmente, no se supone que estuviera pensando en eso.

-Bien, ahí lo tienes Erwin, esa es la razón por la que quería matar a la loca cuatro ojos.

El rubio suspiro, ya sabia que algún día Hanji moriría en manos de Rivaille y ahora mismo el quería matarla también, pero debía mantener la calma y por ahora era Hanji la única que podría regresarlos a la normalidad, una normalidad donde solo había un Eren Jaeger.

-Eren. – Llamo el rubio y ambos chicos alzaron su vista. – Ni siquiera yo se lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-¿Me estas hablando a mi o le estas hablando a él? –Señalo el chico que aun mantenía sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su igual.

-Le estoy hablando a Eren.

-Pues yo soy Eren.

-Yo también soy Eren.

-Ambos lo somos entonces. – concluyo. Hanji soltó una pequeña risita al observar aquella peculiar escena.

-Déjense de bromitas o los cortare a ambos. – Rivaille estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y nada ayudaba el que esos mocosos malcriados no quisiesen cooperar.

-¡Lo siento, Rivaille-Heicho!/Un momento, tú no me vas a hablar así. – hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, en cuestión de segundos Rivaille había sacado las cuchillas y en un movimiento ágil ya las tenia en el cuello de ambos chicos.

Uno cerro sus ojos y el otro ni siquiera parpadeo. Rivaille arqueo su ceja derecha, la cuchilla que se posaba sobre el Eren a su derecha desapareció y tomo al chico de la pijama para alejarlo del otro.

-Bien, Eren. Ahora dime que diablos recuerdas. –Pregunto, el Eren que se había quedado en el suelo se puso de pie y quiso acercarse de nuevo a su doble, pero Rivaille se lo impidió apuntándole con una de sus cuchillas. – No te muevas. – ordeno.

-Recuerdo todo lo que hice ayer, pero después de haberme transformado en titán… todo esta en blanco.

-Yo si recuerdo… - cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre él. – Zoe me dio esa extraña bebida, la tome, después de un rato sentí un intenso dolor… me desmaye y desperté hoy en esa cama.

Erwin contuvo el aliento y las ganas de matar a Hanji.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tú también eres Eren? – Intervino Hanji, no dándole importancia a que el chico la llamara por su nombre, ese Eren rebelde y que le hacia frente a Rivaille le divertía y mucho.

-¡Claro que soy Eren! – Exclamo feliz, brindándoles una peculiar sonrisa, dejando a todos encantados porque normalmente Eren nunca se comportaba así, el chico era algo tímido y muy serio, no sonreía con facilidad. Además Eren jamás seria capaz de contestarle así a Rivaille, pero no sabían si era por temor o por respeto.

-¿Cómo demonios volverán a la normalidad? – Cuestiono Rivaille desviando la mirada del chico frente a él.

-No podemos. – Declaro el 'segundo Eren'.

-¿Por qué no? – Esta vez fue Erwin quien pregunto.

-La sustancia que Zoe nos dio, reacciono con las células del titán… - silencio por unos minutos. – En conclusión, no es como sí yo hubiera aparecido de la nada, genéticamente tú y yo. – Señalo al chico que Rivaille había tomado lejos de el. – Somos hermanos, gemelos, para ser exactos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Hanji y Eren al mismo tiempo. La primera llena de emoción y con una alegría inusual y el segundo sorprendido y confundido por la resiente noticia ¿Qué demonios había hecho para obtener un hermano? ¡Cierto, beber aquel liquido que Hanji le había dado!

-¿Me estas diciendo que el titán fue capaz de gestar a un humano y no solo eso, fue capaz de hacerle crecer más rápido? – Para ese entonces Hanji ya se había acercado al segundo Eren, con claras intenciones de tocar, manosear y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese.

-Sip.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? – Pregunto Rivaille, quien aparte de Erwin mantenía la calma, Hanji había comenzado a salivar y a reír como una loca desquiciada, por un momento le perderían, en tanto al mocoso inútil se había desmayado segundos atrás.

Eren se alzo de hombros. – No tengo idea, solo lo sé. ¿No es eso bueno?

-No. – Respondió Rivaille. Aunque ese chico tuviera la misma voz, los mismos ojos (Por cierto, Rivaille había ganado su apuesta) el mismo rostro de Eren, ese mocoso no le hacia sentir ni la más mínima parte de lo que el chico desmayado a unos metros de él lograba.

Erwin suspiro, eso seria un problema.

-¿Tú también puedes transformarte en titán? – Eren asintió, respondiendo la pregunta del rubio, ¡Genial! Más complicaciones, ¿Cómo demonios le explicaría eso a sus superiores? Aunque ahora las misiones podrían ser más fáciles al tener el poder de dos titanes. Negó rápidamente, por el momento tenia que enfocarse en esconder esa información, tenia que pensar en explicar el porque había dos chicos titanes.

Rivaille guardo las cuchillas inclinándose después para asegurarse que Eren simplemente estuviera desmayado y no muerto por un infarto.

-¡Esta bien! – Escucho Rivaille la voz del chico que se parecía a Eren, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el segundo Eren ya se encontraba al lado de él. – Yo puedo ocuparme de él. –dijo mientras observaba la respiración tranquila y pausada del chico en el piso entonces una sonrisa tierna adornos sus labios, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo hermoso al verse reflejados en ellos el rostro de su igual. Y Rivaille lo noto, así como tampoco le gusto.

'...'

-Ehhm… ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme? – Después de haberse despertado y tomado una ducha, con su ropa puesta, Eren y su 'Gemelo' se encontraban en la oficina de Erwin Smith.

-¿Por qué?

-Es molesto. – Declaro, ni siquiera Mikasa con lo sobreprotectora que era le había hartado tanto como ese Eren.

Erwin los observaba y de no ser por las diferentes personalidades de ambos ni siquiera podría diferenciarlos, eran increíblemente parecidos.

-Bueno si, por algo son gemelos. – se dijo así mismo.

Increíblemente ninguno de sus superiores pareció estar en desacuerdo, el segundo Eren podía quedarse sin problemas, siempre y cuando la vigilancia continuara como hasta ahora, pero Erwin no era idiota, él sabia que algo había detrás de ello.

-¿De verdad? Simplemente un 'no hay problema, puede quedarse' – cuestiono Hanji, al escuchar a Erwin.

Eren no prestaba atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no cuando Rivaille lo observaba fijamente desde una esquina de aquella amplia oficina, los abrazos de su doble se hicieron aun más incómodos.

-Eren. – llamo Erwin la atención de los chicos, ambos levantaron la vista ante el llamado. – Debemos hacer algo con esto, puede que se vean iguales pero no pueden tener el mismo nombre.

-Ren. – Contesto el chico aun abrazando a su igual. - ¿Ese nombre esta bien?

Erwin asintió.

-¿Se lo diremos a los demás? – Pregunto Eren, si por él fuera, se quedaría encerrado en su celda durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, no quería preocupar a sus amigos. Además si el encierro serbia para mantenerlos separados, pues… ¡Bienvenido!

-Debemos, la siguiente exploración fuera de las murallas es en un mes, y no podemos esconderte de todos. – Hablo el rubio.

-¡Perfecto, vamos entonces! - antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo el chico salió corriendo.

Eren suspiro cansado… definitivamente nada podía ser peor.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! – Se escucho un grito femenino ¿Y ahora que?

**¿Que les pareció? ¿les gusta el nombre *poco original* del segundo Eren? XD **

**Manden Reviews y exijan su derecho a opinar *w***


	3. Ángel y Demonio

**Ángel y Demonio.**

Mikasa se encontraba a pocos metros de la oficina de Erwin, desde el día pasado, no le dejaban ver a Eren y tampoco entendía porque el chico dormía en la habitación de Rivaille y no en los calabozos (Tampoco era que le gustase que Eren durmiera allí.) pero había lago raro ¿Por qué no le dejaban pasar a verlo? Desde su llegada el día anterior y que se enterara del accidente que había sufrido Eren, Mikasa estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso, si veía a Hanji e incluso al maldito enano no dudaría en sacar sus cuchillas y descargar en ellos un poco de todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

Armin a su lado también parecía preocupado y es que no era para menos, todo estaba siendo guardado celosamente, desde el viaje repentino de Erwin a los tribunales del interior del distrito hasta ocultar a Eren sin dejar que nadie lo visite y la guardia que se puso la noche pasada a vigilar esa habitación, el chico ya se temía que algo grande estaba pasando.

-¡Mikasa, Armin! – ambos regresaron la vista al frente, Armin soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver frene a él como Eren corría hacia ellos. Mientras, la preocupación de Mikasa parecía desaparecer y en su lugar una alegría inmensa al volver a ver esos ojos hermosos y la sonrisa que la mantenía aun con vida en ese cruel mundo.

-¡Eren! – camino hacia el chico de ojos bonitos, tenia miles de preguntas, con la vista lo reviso de pies a cabeza, no parecía tener ningún rasguño, estuvo a punto de ir y cerciorarse (a la fuerza de ser necesario) de que todo estuviera bien. - ¿Estas Bien? ¿Te has lastimado? ¿Qué pa…? – Mikasa quedo perpleja al sentir como el chico se abalanzaba a ella y la abrazaba con tanta efusividad y cariño.

Incluso Armin se sorprendió, Eren jamás se había mostrado así antes.

El rosto de Mikasa enrojeció y dio un grito de sorpresa antes de desmayarse.

.***.

-¡…ka…a! ¡Mik…a! ¡..a…sa!– comenzaron a llegar gritos, la chica no podía distinguirlos, pero quería despertarse. -¡Mikasa! – Quería despertarse porque era Eren quien la llamaba, no podía y no querría hacerlo esperar. -¡¿Mikasa, estas bien?! – sus ojos negros se abrieron completamente y se toparon con dos pares de ojos hermosos, ambos del mismo color, ambos le pertenecían a la misma persona… ¿Por qué veía a dos Eren?

-¿Acaso he muerto? – pregunto, Ren y Eren vieron a la chica extrañados, Armin quien ya se había enterado por Erwin y Hanji lo que pasaba, soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué demonios piensas eso, mocosa? – pregunto Rivaille, acaso la chiquilla se había golpeado la cabeza al momento de desmayarse o quizás tanto estrés ya le estaba pasando la factura.

-¿Mikasa estas bien? – Esta vez fue Hanji quien pregunto.

-Si, seguramente he muerto. – dijo mientras su vista se mantenía fija en los dos chicos frente a ella, demasiado perfecto para ser real. – He muerto y este es el paraíso, veo ángeles.

Ren soltó una risita y después volvió a abrazar a la chica.

-¡Qué cosas dices, Mikasa! – Eren tampoco pudo contener la sonrisa, pequeña y casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba. Rivaille no podía despegar su ojos de ese mocoso, no sabia porque, o quizás si, pero no quería pensar en ello. No por el momento.

Y así como Rivaille no podía despegar sus ojos de Eren, Ren no podía despegarlos de Rivaille.

.***.

-No es tan malo. – Soltó Mikasa, después de haberse recuperado del desmayo y de otro que ocasiono Ren al besar a la chica en la mejilla, ahora ya estaba enterada del accidente que había sufrido Eren y las consecuencias que este trajo. Al principio queriendo matar a Hanji, después queriendo poner un altar para la mujer.

-Eso lo dices tú… - Contesto Jean fastidiado ¿Si no soportaba a uno, como soportaría a los dos?

-Lo bueno es que no están lastimados, chicos. – Dijo Sasha. Lo único que quería la chica es que terminaran de hablar, para que el desayuno se sirviera.

-Es como estar en el paraíso… Dos Eren… - seguía hablando la chica, perdida en su imaginación.

-¿Entonces quien es Ren y quien Eren? – Connie estaba sumamente confundido.

-Yo soy Eren.

-¡No es cierto, yo soy Eren! ¡Tú eres Ren!

-¿Quién lo dice?

-¡Yo lo digo! ¡Tú eres Ren!

-No es verdad.

La conversación pasaba de un lado a otro, todos en la legión, giraban el rostro cuando Eren/Ren hablaba a la derecha y cuando Ren/Eren hablaba a la izquierda.

-¡Yo soy Eren! – Izquierda.

-No, Eren soy yo. – Derecha.

-No. – Izquierda.

-Que si. – Derecha.

Al principio pareció algo divertido, pero conforme los minutos pasaban era más y más confuso.

-¡Basta! – Grito Rivaille, azotando ambas manos contra la mesa. Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y cerraron los ojos asustados.

-¡Lo sentimos, Rivaille-Heicho! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, ambos con una voz lastimera y sumisa, con una mirada decaída y sin exagerar las mismas facciones. ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Minutos atrás ambos parecían tener una actitud completamente distinta, Eren se mantenía igual, serio, con una mirada fiera pero llena de bondad, dulce, amable y hasta tímido… Ese era su Eren. Mientras que Ren era coqueto, demasiado cariñoso con las personas (para muestra aquel comportamiento con la chiquilla esa), atrevido y audaz, aunque había algo que compartían, aparte del mismo rostro… su rebeldía.

-Déjense se juegos, ¿Quién demonios es quien? ¡Si no quieren pasar el resto del día haciendo la limpieza del castillo ustedes solos, será mejor que digan la verdad!

-¡Ahhh ¡Que aburrido! – Soltó Ren quien estaba sentado al lado izquierdo, cambiando repentinamente su actitud. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa alegre y se volteo para tomar las manos de Eren entre las suyas. - ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? ¡Anda, di que si!

-¡Pero tenemos deberes! – Contesto.

-Solo una hora, ¡Mikasa también viene! – La chica asintió efusivamente y con una sonrisa inusual.

-Si Mikasa va, yo también voy. – Dijo Sasha.

-¡Yo también! – Se levanto de su asiento Connie.

-¡Seria una buena oportunidad para distraerse!

-¡Si vamos!

-¡Yo también!

De pronto, todos en la Legión de Reconocimiento decidieron que ese día seria uno libre, sin problemas de limpieza, ni preocupaciones.

Rivaille suspiro y salió del comedor, si no se apartaba de la muchedumbre terminaría con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Erwin no había podido evitar la 'rebelión' e incluso su equipo estaba entre los rebeldes.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su cuerpo desapareció por la puerta. Y después sus ojos se posaron a su igual.

.***.

Rivaille suspiro en la seguridad de su habitación, se sentó al borde de la cama, ese lugar que había sido su sitió la noche pasada, en penumbras velando el sueño de aquellos dos mocosos. Largas horas que utilizo para definirlos a ambos ¿Cuál era el verdadero? Se preguntaba ¿Habría algún problema? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Preguntas sin respuesta que lo atormentaban, pero que por alguna razón, se calmaba cuando los veía dormir, así juntos con ese hermoso rostro aun con señales de niñez ambos parecían ángeles (aunque ahora pensaba que uno era un demonio disfrazado de ángel) se dejo caer en la cama aun desecha, se cubrió con las sabanas y aspiro el aroma, era una mezcla entre detergente y un suave aroma, olían a Eren. Rivaille sonrió con ironía, de no haber sido Eren el que ocupase su habitación, ahora mismo estaría desinfectándola por completo. Pero por ahora no quería que la presencia o el aroma del chico desaparecieran.

-¡Quizás estoy volviéndome loco! – Se dijo a si mismo.

….

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? No lo supo, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación es abierta.

-¡Rivaille-Heicho…! - Reconoce de inmediato ese tono de voz, tímido, suplicante e inocente, Eren.

-¿Qué sucede, Eren?- La puerta es cerrada de nuevo y Rivaille se fuerza a salir del sueño.

-Yo… yo… ten-tengo un problema… - No lo ve, Eren le da la espalda en todo momento.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Hanji-sannn… ¡Ahhh! – Gime y eso hace que todo el sueño que Rivaille pudiera tener desapareciera.

-¿Qué diablos paso? – Se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el niño, toca su hombro y siente como el cuerpo del chico tiembla, le obliga a darse la vuelta y con la mano derecha toma el mentón de Eren, su alma cae al igual que su corazón y su mente. Verlo ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro perlado en sudor, esos ojos brillando en deseo y excitación.

-Hanji-san… ella nos ha dado algo para beber… pero ¡Aahh! Mi cuerpo… esta ardiendo, Rivaille-Heicho…

-Maldita cuatro ojos. – Se enfurece y esta a punto de darse la vuelta para ir tras aquella mujer, de esa nadie la salva, pero antes de dar un paso es detenido.

-¡Se siente extraño! ¡Ren, me ha dicho que Rivaille-Heicho podría ayudarme! – El rubor en sus mejillas se intensifico cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Rivaille.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Ahhh! Yo… - Esa debía ser una broma, una jodida maldita broma, se decía cuando sentía la dureza en los pantalones del chico frotándose contra él, Eren lo había abrazado y fuertemente. – No entiendo… - sus ojos llorosos lo excitaban, ver la desesperación y deseo, aquella inocencia quería corromperla.

Su autocontrol se esfumo, alzando al chico entre sus brazos lo llevo hasta su cama depositándolo suavemente, Eren se deja controlar sumisamente, ahora no piensa en nada más, por ahora solo quiere que esa extraña sensación desaparezca.

-¿Por qué has venido? – Pregunta, no quiere hacer nada que asuste al chico, por extraño que parezca, ya tuvo suficiente con aquella paliza que le dio en el pasado, ¿Tiene que agradecerle a Ren o maldecirlo?

-¡Rivaille-Heicho! – Habla con la voz impregnada en desesperación y aunque no es consiente de ello, deseo. -¡Por favor! – Suplica de nuevo, y eso es todo, no puede soportarlo más.

Lentamente se acerca al chico tendido en su cama intentando cubrir su excitación, Rivaille ve en sus ojos miedo y desesperación, Eren es inocente, es puro, su cuerpo jamás ha sido tocado con intensiones de poseerlo, sus labios jamás han sido besados, Eren no conoce el sexo, ni la lujuria.

Y ahora ese niño estaba bajo su merced, podía hacer lo que quisiese con él, y eso debió saberlo aquel chico que compartía genes con Eren. No podía ni quería detenerse cuando comenzó a quitarle la ropa, agradeció que el chico no vistiera el complicado equipo, agradece también que él se lo hubiera quitado momentos antes de caer dormido.

Se acerca hasta tomarlo por el mentón, deposita un suave beso en los labios sonrosados y suaves del chico, Eren intenta apartarlo, pero se sentía también que desiste de ello, una de las piernas de Rivaille rosa contra la excitación de Eren y lo hace gemir, oportunidad que Rivaille toma para introducir su lengua dentro de aquella cavidad húmeda y cálida, la inexperiencia y dulce torpeza de Eren al querer corresponder el beso lo enciende.

Quiere sentirse en su interior, quiere poseerlo y marcarlo como suyo para que nadie más sea capaz de tocarlo, jamás se había sabido celoso, jamás había tenido sentimientos iguales, protegerlo, encerrarlo en una burbuja y sellarla bajo llave, para que nadie sea capaz de lastimarlo, ni siquiera él. Pero sus palabras contradicen sus sentimientos. Rivaille es egoísta, no puede tener a la esperanza de la humanidad para si mismo. Pero eso ahora poco le importa, desea desaparecer y llevarse consigo a Eren, quizás a un lugar muy lejano o quizás otro mundo, otro donde los amigos y familia no serán devorados por titanes, un mundo donde no tenga miedo de perder a Eren, un mundo donde Eren no es 'La esperanza de la humanidad' ni él es 'El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad'.

Se detiene a observarlo, es hermoso y no puede evitar soltar una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, quien diría que Rivaille terminaría perdidamente enamorado de un mocoso, un malditamente adorable niño, serio, dulce, amable, tímido y poseedor de una sonrisa resplandeciente que por más que el odio y el dolor quisieron ocultar no pudieron. Eren era fuerte y eso era algo que a Rivaille le gustaba, le gustaba la determinación y el coraje de ese chiquillo y aunque jamás se lo diría también lo admiraba y se preocupaba por él, ¿Cómo es que alguien que apenas es un niño tiene que llevar sobre sus hombros una carga tan pesada? ¿Cómo sobrellevar el titulo de 'monstruo'? Porque no todos estaban a favor del chiquillo, muchos temían que algún día perdiera el control, él se incluía en ese grupo, no podría matarlo.

-¡Ahhhhh! Hei-heicho… - la mano de Rivaille recorrió el pecho desnudo de Eren, admirando la suavidad de la piel, era de un bonito color, era como el café con leche que desde ese día seria su bebida favorita. Desabotono con lentitud y parsimonia el pantalón de Eren para después bajárselos cuidadosamente, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, Rivaille se detuvo un momento para volver a admirarlo, Eren cubría su rostro que competía en color a un jitomate. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de nuevo, Eren se sentía avergonzado.

-Esta bien, Eren. – sus rostro cambio a una completa seriedad. – Perdón, pero no podre detenerme.

-¡AHH! Hei-nngh… ¡Ahhh!… ¡N-no…! – Su mano se movía magistralmente sobre el pene del chico, Eren se removía sobre las sabanas, intentaba acallar su gemidos con ambas manos. -¡AAHH! – Fue por sorpresa y aunque hubiese sabido lo que a continuación seguía de igual forma habría gritado, sentía la lengua de Rivaille bajando y subiendo sobre su miembro.

Se quedo ahí durante un buen rato, bajando y subiendo la cabeza, repartiendo lengüetazos desde la base del pene hasta la punta, escuchando los gemidos que el niño soltaba y que solo lograban excitarlo más.

-Rivaille… ¡Ahhh! ¡Se… se siente e-e-ext-ra-ñooo! ¡Ahhhhh! – Se vino en la boca de Rivaille, el hombre trago la esencia del chico.

Extrañamente no sintió asco o repulsión ante el extraño sabor de aquella sustancia, su vista de nuevo se poso sobre el cuerpo desnudo del chico su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, intentando recuperarse del primer orgasmo de su vida y Rivaille sonreía orgullosamente porque había sido él quien se lo había dado y le gusta esa sensación, quería ser el primero en todo, había sido su primer beso, la primera persona en masturbarle, y ahora quería ser el primer hombre que poseyera ese cuerpo virgen.

.***.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, Armin se había alejado buscando un buen escondite, Mikasa había intentado ocultarse junto a él y cada vez que le tocaba a ella ser la que buscaba… Ren era el primero en ser encontrado.

-¿Dónde esta Eren? – Se pregunto, solo había ido a ver a Rivaille porque la loca de Zoe les había obligado a tomar un té extraño, Eren había sido el único que sintió un pequeño malestar en el estomago y Ren había dicho (sin pensar, porque esta demasiado enfocado en ganarle a Jean) que fuera con Rivaille-Heicho, que seguramente el hombre podría ayudarle. Pero ahora estaba realmente preocupado ¿Qué había sido ese té? ¿Acaso no habían aprendido ya la lección?

/De pronto cambia el escenario, Armin frente a ellos, llevado lentes y un traje, detrás de el un pizarrón y apuntado en el se lee un 'No debo deber nada que Hanji Zoe me de'

-Repitan después de mi… – Y en coro todos comienzan a repetir las palabras de Armin-sensei./

-Eso fue raro… - se dice así mismo, su imaginación volaba por los cielos. Poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a entrar de nuevo al castillo para ir detrás de Eren, sus planes son saboteados por una chica pelirroja.

-¡REN! ¿Sabes donde esta Eren? – pregunta y su nombre es escuchado miles de metros a la redonda, Mikasa no tardaría en llegar, pero ahora lo que más le importaba era averiguar que es lo que pasaba, porque Zoe parecía agitada y hasta cierto punto asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El té… Me equivoque con el té de Eren.

-¿Qué le diste entonces? – Pregunto más que preocupado.

Hanji se queda callada y Ren comienza a perder la paciencia, los labios de Hanji se mueven y no paso mucho tiempo para que Ren saliera corriendo hacia el castillo, esquivando magistralmente todo tipo de obstáculos, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: Había mandado a un inocente cordero a las fauces de un feroz lobo.

'Afrodisiaco.'

….

**OwO ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Llegara Ren a tiempo? O ¿Rivaille será mas rápido y tomara a Eren? ¿Cuál es la pareja secundaria del fic? Jajajaja XD En el cuarto cap se sabrá. **


	4. ¿De nuevo? ¡Hanji tiene la culpa!

**¿De nuevo? ¡Hanji tiene la culpa!**

**.**

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, su corazón acelerado y dispuesto a matar al bastardo si osaba tocar a Eren.

¿Por qué demonios la habitación de Rivaille estaba tan bien escondida? O era que acaso el no tenia esos recuerdos. Era demasiado raro, porque tenía la vaga sensación de saberlo, pero en cuanto hacia algún esfuerzo por en verdad recordarlo, su cerebro parecía estar en blanco.

No había nadie cerca para preguntar, y el chico con quien se había encontrado hace rato huyo solamente al mencionarle el nombre de Rivaille.

Giro en la siguiente esquina hacia la derecha, pero se encontró con la entrada a los calabozos, esa habitación donde dormía Eren desde hacia un tiempo y seguramente donde dormiría él. Frunció el seño ¿Por qué demonios había terminado ahí? Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a correr de nuevo. No tenia tiempo que perder, Rivaille ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

-¿Eren? – Volteo ante el llamado al reconocer la voz de Petra.

-¡Petra! – Si, por fin una persona que podría a ayudarle. - ¿Sabes donde esta la habitación de Rivaille?

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta, ese chico era 'Ren' al observarlo mas de cerca observo que estaba agitado, seguramente había estado corriendo, su cara se veía pálida y asustada, así que temiéndose lo pero le indico por donde quedaba.

-En el a ala sur; segundo piso. – No tuvo que indicarle algún numero de habitación, puesto que ese piso era exclusivo para Rivaille, ser el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad le dada algunas ventajas.

Asintió y de nuevo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ¡Demonios estaba demasiado lejos!

.***.

-Rivaille… ¡Ahhh! ¡Se… se siente e-e-ext-ra-ñooo! ¡Ahhhhh! – Se vino en la boca de Rivaille, el hombre trago la esencia del chico.

Extrañamente no sintió asco o repulsión ante el extraño sabor de aquella sustancia, su vista de nuevo se poso sobre el cuerpo desnudo del chico su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, intentando recuperarse del primer orgasmo de su vida y Rivaille sonreía orgullosamente porque había sido él quien se lo había dado y le gusta esa sensación, quería ser el primero en todo, había sido su primer beso, la primera persona en masturbarle, y ahora quería ser el primer hombre que poseyera ese cuerpo virgen.

-Eren… - susurro su nombre, de pronto sintió los brazos del chico aferrándose a él, le suplicaba con la mirada, quería más, aun no era suficiente para calmarse. Pero Rivaille esta indeciso ¿De verdad eso era correcto?

Estaba tomando ventaja de la condición de Eren, seguramente su comportamiento era provocado por el té que Hanji le había dado (esta vez esa loca si moriría) y seguramente aquel mocoso Ren (y Eren) ni siquiera sabían los efectos de la bebida.

Pensativo se quedo quieto, pero Eren estaba desesperado, su miembro aun excitado, su cuerpo caliente, pidiendo ser aplacado, gateo hasta quedar frente a Rivaille y antes de que el hombre pudiera moverse, Eren metió en su boca el miembro de Rivaille, sobresaltándole.

Intento apartarlo a pesar de que se sintiera malditamente bien, pero sus manos solo se enredaron sobre el suave cabello del chico, Eren era inexperto y eso lo sabia claramente Rivaille, pero demonios, la lengua y aquella húmeda cavidad solo le incitaban a mover las caderas y penetrar la boca del chico.

¡Al demonio! ¡Todos podían irse al demonio! ¡Correcto o incorrecto más tarde se preocuparía por ello!

Apartando al chico con fuerza, porque aun que quisiese de verdad correrse en la boca de Eren, tenia otra idea.

Eren soltó un quejido, pero sus labios fueron inmediatamente tomados por los de Rivaille abriendo la boca para darle total acceso, la lengua de Rivaille se sentía de maravilla y Eren quería más. Atrapando con las piernas el cuerpo de Rivaille, su miembro y el de Rivaille se rosaron, ocasionando que ambos hombres gimieran de placer, una, dos , tres, cuatro veces mas, Rivaille simulaba penetrarlo haciendo fricción entre ambos cuerpos, Eren gemía y aquello lo alocaba.

Rivaille guio tres de sus dedos hasta la boca del chico y antes de que alguna orden le fuera dicha Eren comenzó a chuparlos y lamerlos como si se tratara de algún caramelo, Rivaille jamás imagino que sentiría placer al ver como el chico lamia y chupaba sus dedos, su miembro palpitaba de excitación.

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lubricados por la salida del chico, Rivaille los retiro y guio su mano hasta la entrada de Eren, tanteando hundió el primer dedo, provocando un gruñido por parte de Eren, momentos después tuvo dos dedos dentro, Eren se revolvía un poco, la sensación era extrañamente placentera acompañado con un poco de dolor. El sargento comenzó a abrir y cerrar los dedos simulando unas tijeras al mismo tiempo le brindaba placer al miembro de Eren con su mano izquierda.

Eren gemía locamente y quería más.

-¡Rivaille-Heicho… Ahhh! ¡Más, más… p-por favor! – Ni siquiera Eren sabia lo que pedía, había más, ¿Todavía había mas placer del que estaba sintiendo?

-Maldito mocoso, no me culpes después por esto. – Pero en realidad Rivaille sabia que no podía detenerse, aun si se lo pidiera Eren, aun si por aquella puerta entrara la maldita amiga de infancia de Eren, o incluso si de pronto una horda de titanes apareciera, él no podía detenerse más.

Rivaille retiro sus dedos y tomo su miembro dirigiéndolo hacia la entrada del chico.

.***.

Ren ya podía ver las escaleras que lo conducían hasta el segundo piso, apresuro más sus pasos, antes de siquiera poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, se escucho el sonido de una explosión, estaba seguro que venia del segundo piso, justo al lugar donde ahora el iba.

La explosión había hecho mucho ruido así que no tardarían en llegar a ver que diablos pasaba. Pero obviamente Ren no esperaría a nadie, esos eran valiosos segundos que no quería perder, la virtud de su precioso hermano dependía de él.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como podía, una vez que estuvo en el segundo piso comprobó que si bien la explosión se había originado en ese piso nada estaba destruido, pero algunas cosas se habían movido un poco de su lugar.

Una densa nube de humo cubría la mayor parte del piso, pero eso a él no le importaba, con pasos apresurados se acerco hasta la única puerta de aquel piso, preparado para todo (matar a Rivaille o salvar a Eren, cualquiera era buena, pero Ren se inclinaba por la primera opción.) Abrió la puerta y antes de siquiera poder moverse, la imagen frente a él fue suficiente para derribar todos sus cimientos.

-¡Tsk, maldición! – Rivaille llevaba la camisa blanca desabotonada, su usual pañuelo no estaba, el pantalón desabrochado, pero todo su 'animo' de había ido con aquella explosión, de ser otras circunstancias simplemente hubiera echado al mocoso que se había atrevido a cruzar su puerta y hubiera seguido con sus deberes, dirigió su vista hasta la cama donde ahora dormía Eren.

Pero incluso Rivaille tenía sus límites. Estaba bien con quince años ¿Pero como estarlo con 10?

.***.

-¿Qué paso, todo salió bien? – En una sala obscura y solo con la luz de una pequeña vela iluminando el centro de la mesa, se encontraban 5 sujetos, todos ellos encapuchados y cubiertos de la cara.

-Si, pronto los recuperaremos. La humanidad aun no pierde. – Dijo otro.

-Si podemos crear mas de ellos, estoy seguro que nosotros ganaremos. – un murmullo general se hizo presente.

-No será tan fácil. – interrumpió otro. – Recuerda que esos mocosos tienen la protección de Rivaille.

-Además no sabemos que consecuencias tenga esa bebida.

-¿Qué importa? No es que nosotros estemos arriesgando nuestras vidas, en todo caso quien morirá será Eren Jaeger. – Una risa burlona se escucho. – ¿No esta feliz Grisha? ¡Por fin podrás ver el resultado de tus experimentos!

Y al fondo, amarrado a una silla, estaba el hombre intentando suprimir las lágrimas, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podría perdonarlo ahora? El jamás tuvo la intención de convertir a su querido y único hijo en un monstruo, pero en su momento el odio, la tristeza y la desesperación de perderlo lo volvió loco. Rezaba porque Eren no tuviera que depender de aquel poder, pero al parecer sus rezos no fueron escuchados. Y ahora… ahora eso…

-¡Perdóname, Eren!

.

.

**0w0 ¿Quién se esperaba esto? Muajajajajajajaja, soy mala XD ok, olviden eso… **

**Comenten ¿Qué les pareció? Jajajaja se aceptan de toda clase… **


	5. Mentiras

**Mentiras.**

Rivaille quería mandarlos al diablo a todos ¿Por qué demonios tenían que hacer una junta de emergencia en su habitación? ¿No era mejor ir a la oficina de Erwin?

-Así que… ¿Cómo diablos paso esto? – sinceramente el rubio ya estaba cansado de tantos problemas, pero al parecer a Hanji Zoe le divertían (la responsable de casi todos ellos).

-No tengo idea. – Respondió la pelirroja, era cierto que el té que le había dado a Eren no era muy normal que digamos (de hecho tenia varias sustancias que ni siquiera la misma Hanji conocía a fondo) pero nunca se espero que diera resultados tan catastróficos, sin embargo el té servía de maravilla (o al menos eso le había dicho Hans, un soldado que repetidas veces le pedía esas infusiones).

-Sus células, las del titán aun no estaban muy bien que digamos, así que creo que reaccionaron a varias de las sustancias que tenia el té. – Hablo Ren, el chico se había quedado junto a Eren, quien dormía plácidamente sobre la cama de Rivaille.

-Esa es una respuesta creíble. – Menciono Hanji quien segundos después fue fulminada con la mirada por todos los presentes incluyendo a Ren.

-Hanji, necesito una solución a esto, tú creaste el problema, tú lo resuelves. – Ordeno Erwin y la sonrisa de Hanji se borro completamente.

-P-pe-pero… - la pelirroja se quedo callada, la mirada de Erwin decía 'Una palabra más y dejo que Rivaille te rebane con ambas cuchillas'

-¡Bien se resolvió esto, ahora salgan de mi habitación! – Hablo Rivaille fastidiado, no solo tenia que ordenar su habitación, si no que también necesitaba calmar un poco su 'animo'.

Ren fulminaba a Rivaille con la mirada, y recibía el mismo trato, no quiso pensar que hubiera pasado si ese incidente no se hubiera sucintado, si Eren no hubiese regresado a ser un niño pequeño, él habría llegado demasiado tarde.

Abrazo contra si el pequeño cuerpo de Eren y una tristeza profunda lo embargo, porque Eren amaba a Rivaille, Ren lo sabia después de todo eran hermanos, y también sabia que Eren se negaba a aceptarlo, Eren se veía así mismo como un monstruo y no quería lastimar a nadie con sus sentimientos…

No tenia idea si Rivaille correspondía esos sentimientos, pero por lo menos sabia que Rivaille deseaba a Eren.

Pero… él no estaba dispuesto a cederlo, porque Eren era lo que más amaba en el mundo, quizás su existencia había sido un error, quizás él no pertenecía a ningún lado, quizás Eren aun no comprendía lo importante que era para él. Ni siquiera el mismo lo comprendía, pero en ese mundo donde no tenia nada, Eren le dio una existencia, le dio una vida. Desde que sintió a su propio corazón latir y acompasarse al de Eren, una inexplicable conexión surgió.

La calidez que sentía al estar cerca del chico, lo mucho que le gustaba reflejarse en sus ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, pero en los suyos no podía ver ese brillo especial, la amabilidad que sabia poseía Eren y que quería para él, pero que sabia que jamás la tendría, porque todo en Eren pertenecía a Rivaille. Y eso lo enojaba y frustraba, ¿Por qué tenia que sufrir de esa manera? Calladamente y consumiéndose en su propio dolor. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo a él?

Él también era considerado como un monstruo, Ren conocía su dolor y Eren conocía el suyo. Eren no tendría miedo de amar si amara a Ren.

.***.

Suspiro cansadamente, pero aun el cansancio no logro borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de sus labios, vio de nuevo como la pequeña figura de Eren se removía entre las sabanas. Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo cubrió de nuevo con las mantas.

Eren frunció el seño y se removió inquieto, temiendo el haberle despertado se acerco y le dio pequeñas palmaditas suaves en la espalda, mientras tarareaba una melodía.

Eren suavizó su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa se postro en sus labios.

-Descansa, Eren. – Ren dijo. Después de todo había valido la pena todos los obstáculos que venció para poder dormir junto al niño.

Un Rivaille furioso, una Mikasa que daba miedo, una Zoe que también daba demasiado miedo hablando acerca de experimentos y de 'no quiero morir, así que entrega a Eren' una Petra con un repentino instinto maternal, un Erwin demasiado frustrado como para poner orden y una legión del reconocimiento con mucho interés repentino en cuidar a su ahora pequeño hermano.

Pero aun así su argumentó fue valido, al menos para Erwin quien cansado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza solo se dejo convencer con las palabras 'Porque soy su hermano' sin escuchar las replicas y evidente malestar de todos los allí reunidos, Erwin dejo la habitación de Rivaille indicándole a Ren que se apresurara y llevara a Eren a una de las habitaciones del ala este, allí dormirían (claro esta, bajo la supervisión del equipo de Rivaille) hasta que la situación de Eren se resolviera.

Vio a través de la ventana de la habitación, la tarde era tranquila y el clima era agradable.

-¿Mami? – Escucho la pequeña y tímida voz dulce y suave de Eren, su vista viajo hasta encontrarse con el niño que lo miraba extrañado.- ¡Tú no eres mi mamá! ¿Dónde esta mi mamá? – Dijo Eren con miedo, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar jugando con Armin y después ¡puf! Se despertaba en esa extraña habitación.

-¡No tengas miedo, no pretendo hacerte daño! – Se apresuro a calmar al chico, los ojos de Eren comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. - ¡No llores!

-¡No lloro! – Quiso mostrarse fuerte y decidido, como su padre le decía muchas veces 'Eren tienes que ser fuerte, no solo por ti, también por tu familia.' No podía fallarle a su padre y ponerse a llorar frente a un desconocido… Pero, pero… de verdad tenia miedo.

Aquel acto le pareció demasiado tierno a Ren, se mostraba fuerte, pero sus ojos lo delatan, esas lágrimas contenidas hablaban más que mil palabras juntas, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Eren tomo esa acción como mala ¿Qué le harían? ¿Dónde estaba Armin? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Quién era ese desconocido que se parecía a su madre?*1 reviso de nuevo la habitación esperando encontrar a alguien conocido pero no encontró nada aparte de algunos muebles y claro esta ese chico. Su miedo incremento aun más.

_Se fuerte_, se repetía. _No podemos decepcionar a papá. Si, pero papá no esta en este momento…_

-Te explicare la situación. – Se apresuro a hablar, Eren parecía a punto de llorar y eso era lo que menos quería. – Tú mamá y papá… - ¿Qué hacer? Al parecer en la memoria de Eren aun no ocurría el ataque del titán colosal al Muro Maria. No podía ir y decirle a un niño de 10 años que su madre había muerto y su padre se encontraba con un paradero desconocido.

Y aquel recuerdo dolió, ¡Era cruel e inhumano! Pero aun así, un niño de 10 años lo había vivido en carne propia, no se lo contaron, Eren lo presencio.

-Están en un viaje. – Desechando esos pensamientos, Ren se apresuro a mentir.

-¿Un viaje? – Eren ladeo su carita tiernamente mientras fruncía el seño. - ¿Por qué no me llevaron? – Y Ren tuvo que contenerse para no aventarse sobre el niño.

-¿En serio querías ir? ¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste!

-¿No? – Eren no podía estar mas confundido. - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Ren. – Entonces el chico se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Eren mostrándole así el emblema sobre su espalda. – Y soy un miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento. – Y aquellas palabras mágicas parecieron, Ren sabia la admiración que Eren tenia por este escuadrón.

Su rostro se ilumino, aquel chico de verdad, de verdad era un miembro del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

-¡Woooo! ¿Es en serio? – Eren se puso de pie sobre la cama, estaba realmente feliz por poder conocer a una persona que ya tenia sus 'Alas de la libertad' como a él le gustaba llamarlas.

-Si, y esta es la base del escuadrón. ¿De verdad quieres ir al viaje con tus padres? – Eren negó varias veces con fuerza ¿Era en serio? Ahora ese viaje no le importaba para nada. Tampoco pareció importarle el como demonios había llegado hasta allí. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos se fijaron sobre Ren, mirándolo con un brillo inusual.

-¡¿Podemos dar un paseo por la base?! – Pregunto Eren mientras hacia su mejor carita de 'Por favor' Ren asintió con una sonrisa ¿Cómo negarle algo al niño, cuando ponía una expresión tan tierna?

-Pero antes debemos cambiarte de ropa. – Eren se vio así mismo, la única prenda que llevaba en sima era una camisa blanca y demasiado grande para el, que cubría por debajo de las rodillas. Ren le tendió ropa (Dio las gracias a Petra por haberlas conseguido en tiempo record.)

Cuando Eren estuvo listo, salto de la cama. Se agacho unos segundos para ponerse los zapatos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Ren, cuando termino le brindo una sonrisa al chico y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, Eren! – lo tomo del hombro impidiéndole salir. - ¡Debes cuidarte de Rivaille!

-¿Quién es Rivaille? – Pregunto curioso, aunque el nombre parecía conocido para él.

-¡Rivaille es una persona muuuuy mala! Es verdad que ha matad a muchos titanes pe…

-¿De verdad? – Se vio interrumpido por Eren. - ¿Podemos conocerlo? – Ahora el chico parecía admira al enano y ese no era su objetivo.

Sonrió y era una sonrisa de maldad pura.

-No, Eren… Rivaille, es una persona muy mala, es amargado, además a él no le gustan los niños. Se dice que aparte de matar titanes también ha matado a muchos humanos.

-¿D-de v-verdad? – De pronto la idea de salir de esa habitación ya no se la hacia tan buena, con sus pequeña mano tomo la chaqueta del chico que lo acompañaba, si realmente esa persona esta ahí, él no quería salir.

-No te preocupes. – Dijo al notar el temblor del chico, tomo las pequeñas nanos de Eren entre las suyas y deposito un suave beso en ellas, Eren se sonrojo fuertemente y trato de ocultarlo, pero fue imposible. – Yo te protegeré, de cualquiera que intente lastimarte.

La sonrisa amable que le brindo Eren fue suficiente para impedirle pensar que probablemente se metería en demasiados problemas al mentir sobre Rivaille.

-Espera aquí… - Le dijo y Eren salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con Petra y Gunter quienes custodiaban la habitación. – Petra, Gunter… Eren se despertó.

-¿Esta bien? – Pregunto el hombre mientras se acercaba.

-¿Volvió a la normalidad?

-Esta bien, pero al parecer no recuerda quienes somos nosotros. Además parece tener un miedo excesivo a Rivaille-Heicho.

Petra y Gunter se miraron por unos segundos y después soltaron un largo suspiro, era cierto que Rivaille diera miedo, incluso ellos en un principio tenían ese sentimiento, pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta que el sargento, a su manera era una persona amable y era por ello que se había ganado su respeto.

En su lugar de trabajo muchas veces los sentimientos eran innecesarios, llorar por un compañero caído no servía de mucho si querían salvar su propia vida, culpar a otra persona, la ira o la venganza muchas veces cavaba tu propia tumba. En la Legión de reconocimiento, la muerte asechaba a todos, en todo momento y muchas veces era imposible escapar de ella. Pero las veces que lo habían logrado habían sido gracias a las rápidas acciones de Rivaille.

-Eren quiere dar un paseo ¿Puede? – Pregunto después de un largo silencio.

-Pero…

Ren se aparto un poco de la puerta y se aseguro que Eren estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, no quería que lo escuchara.

-Al parecer no recuerda que mamá murió y que papá desapareció. Le he dicho que están de viaje…

-Ya veo. – Contesto Petra.

-Aun así…

El ruido de las bisagras rechinando logra llamar la atención de los tres, voltean para encontrarse al pequeño Eren asomando su cabecita.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? – Aun escondía su cuerpo tras la puerta, si ese tal Rivaille aparecía por lo menos podría volver a la habitación y encerrarse en el baño. Tenía miedo y mucho, pero la emoción parecía ganar en aquel momento, ¿Cuando tendría otra oportunidad como esa? Ni siquiera sabia como había llegado ahí, pero eso poco le importaba, Eren no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa, quizás hasta podría convencer a Ren de dejarle unirse al Escuadrón.

La mirada de Eren se desvió hasta las personas que estaban junto a Ren, una mujer muy bonita y un hombre… ¡Que portaban el mismo emblema que Ren! Salió corriendo junto a ellos, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo con lo agitado que estebaba.

-¿Ustedes también son de La Legión de Reconocimiento? – Pregunto, sus ojitos brillantes en expectativa, una enorme y angelical sonrisa y un repentino brillo en su rostro.

Petra se contuvo de gritar un 'Que lindo' y abrazar al niño, no quería asustarlo y que pensara que ella también daba miedo.

-Si, me llamo Petra y el es Gunter.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Petra-san es muy linda y seguramente muy fuerte! – Dijo con total inocencia, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y bajo la mirada apenado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Petra sonrió, al parecer Eren no había cambiado mucho desde que era un niño.

-¡Gracias Eren, tú también eres muy lindo! – Se inclino hasta la altura del niño y le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Entonces, podemos ir a dar el recorrido? – Volvió a preguntar Ren. Quería alejar a Eren de todas las personas lo mejor que pudiera.

-Pero, no pueden ir a ningún lugar sin el permiso de Rivaille. Déjame consultarlo con él…

-¡NO! – Alzo la voz el niño. – Rivaille da miedo. – Como un niño pequeño se abraza a su madre, Eren se abrazo a Petra ocultando su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Eren… - Hablo Gunter, al parecer era cierto que no recordaba nada de ellos y que por alguna extraña razón Rivaille-Heicho le daba miedo.

-¡Quiero ir, pero Rivaille da miedo! – alzo la vista.

-¡Uhgg! – Exclamaron Petra y Gunter. Una flecha atravesó su corazón estrujándolo dolorosamente, las mejillas pintadas en rojo, las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, el pequeño cuerpo temblando…

….

-¡Waa! ¡Ren-niisan, este lugar es enorme! – Dijo el pequeño niño, una norme sonrisa adornaba sus labios y era realmente hermosa, Ren le devolvió la sonrisa que desapareció segundos después.

El nombre que Eren le había dado no le molestaba e incluso cada vez que Eren lo llamaba así le hacia sentir en el paraíso… Pero… su vista se fijo al frente ¿Por qué tenían que venir ellos también?

Una poderosa y fuerte presencia se podía sentir en esas figuras que caminaban frente a ellos.

Gunter y Petra caminaban firmemente guiándolos por el castillo, decididos a proteger al niño y si para ello tenían que enfrentar a Rivaille, morirían felices.

-¡Lo siento Heicho! - Dijo Petra.

-¡Pero…! – Siguió hablando Gunter.

-¡PROTEGEREMOS A EREN! – Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

…..

….

…

..

.

***1: No se ustedes pero a mi juicio Eren es una copia de Carla, solo que versión masculina XD y obviamente Ren siendo gemelo de Eren… ¿Tengo que explicarlo?**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se merece un comentario? Y bueno creo que ya quedo claro en este capitulo que la pareja secundaria es un RenxEren.**

**Tengo dos finales para esta historia, aun no me decido por uno, pero ya veremos a lo largo de la historia… **

**¿Qué pareja les gusta más?**


	6. Persona Amable

Persona Amable.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunto el pequeño niño.

-Te llevo de regreso, esos idiotas seguramente deben estar buscándote. – Respondió el hombre que lo llevaba firmemente de la mano.

-pe-pero… - No quería regresar, no por el momento. Después de todo había encontrado a una buena persona y por si fuera poco también era de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

.*****.

Eren suspiro, su pequeña salida improvisada había salido mal, de hecho muy mal.

Horas antes, Eren había podido ver casi todo el castillo, a excepción del segundo piso claro esta, no quería toparse con esa persona que daba miedo. ¿Cómo seria? ¿Un anciano viejo gruñón con barba y un parche? Ok, Eren tenia una imaginación muy fértil, eso ya lo tenemos claro.

Pero no, seguramente es una persona joven, un anciano no puede moverse con tanta agilidad, como para ser llamado el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad. El temor y la admiración estaban igualados frente a esa persona.

Ren, Petra y Gunter habían sido llamados por el comandante Erwin y su pequeño paseo termino muy pronto, de nuevo encerrado en esa habitación con dos soldados custodiando la puerta, Eren se aburría. No había logrado convencerlos para que lo llevaran también. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás fue lo mejor.

Si por lo menos Armin estuviera con él, quizás Eren no se metería en tantos problemas. Pero el rubio no se encontraba cerca.

-¡Neeeeee! – su cabeza se asomo por la puerta, llamando la atención de los dos soldados, uno de ellos frunció el seño. ¿Qué demonios quería el niño titán?

-¿Qué quieres? – Su compañero lo tomo del hombro y negó con la cabeza, habían recibido órdenes expresas del comandante Erwin, no podían hablar de nada referente al poder de titán, también debían tratar al niño como a un invitado.

- Tsk, ¡Maldición! – murmuró.

-Dime, en que podemos ayudarte.

-¡Quiero un baño! – Dijo.

Ambos soldados fruncieron el seño.

-¿No puedes esperar a que venga Ren?

-pe-pe-pero… - Sus grandes y hermosos ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que intentaba contener, un pequeño temblor sobre sus hombros, sus mejillas redondeadas y un poco sonrojadas, era algo que nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo demonio podía ignorar. Era condenadamente tierno ¿Cómo podían negarse?

-De acuerdo. – Dijo uno de ellos.

Eren sonrió, una sonrisa radiante y malditamente linda.

-¡Un ángel! – Pensaron ambos soldados.

...

Se sentía orgulloso al caminar por los pasillos del castillo solo, había podido engañar a los soldados, además ahora tenía una escusa razonable, nadie podía culparlo porque 'se había perdido de camino al baño'

Caminando por los pasillos, que en ese momento se encontraban desiertos, Eren sentía una especie de nostalgia. Primero se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomo un pequeño pedazo de pan, aunque tenia hambre esperaría la cena.

Camino un poco mas hasta llegar al ala norte del castillo, esa sala no la habían inspeccionado por falta de tiempo. Eren considero regresar porque seguramente eso le habría dicho su mejor amigo, y estuvo tentado a dar la vuelta y regresar, pero un extraño ruido llamo su atención y como todo niño, la curiosidad pudo más.

Camino lentamente y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, el sonido venia de una de las puertas del pasillo, para suerte o desgracia de Eren, esta se encontraba medio abierta.

Cuando estuvo mas cerca pudo darse cuenta de que los sonidos extraños eran en realidad gritos.

-¡Tengo que darme prisa! – Escucho la voz de una mujer.

-¡Nooooo! – y después la de un hombre, aunque esta parecía aterrada.

Un frio que le calo hasta los huesos, al ver a una persona de gafas y con el cabello rojizo moviéndose de aquí hacia allá en aquella habitación, llena de cosas sumamente extrañas. Una pequeña capa de humo cubría la habitación, al parecer esa ¿mujer? Estaba cocinando algo.

-¡Hanji-san! ¿Qué demonios es eso? – pregunto el hombre que estaba amarrado una de las sillas… ¿Por qué estaba amarrado a la silla? Se pregunto el niño.

-No te preocupes Al, es solo un pequeño somnífero. – la cara del hombre palideció, entonces Eren pudo notar un extraño aroma – tal vez… - murmuro la pelirroja.

-¿Acabas de decir 'tal vez'?

-No te preocupes no morirás… tal vez. – el hombre atado a la silla se retorció intentando soltarse de los amarres, para ese entonces Eren ya estaba mas que asustado. Es persona era extraña y daba miedo, quizás por ahora la mejor opción era retirarse antes de que se metiera en problemas.

-Ahora bébelo. – ordeno Hanji.

-¿¡NO DEBERIAS ESTAR BUSCANDO LA MANERA DE REGRESAR A EREN A LA NORMALIDAD!? – Intento desesperadamente distraer a la mujer, Eren se paralizo al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Oh! – Hanji se detuvo a medio camino y Al pudo respirar tranquilo de nuevo, si aquella cosa no lo mataba por los ingredientes que contenía, (muchos de los cuales no quería ni recordar) si lo haría el sabor. – Es cierto, debo encontrar una manera y rápido, no quiero que Rivaille me mate – Hablo con una voz realmente aterradora.

Quería correr, de verdad que quería correr, pero sus piernas no parecían hacer lo que le ordenaba.

-¿Qué debería hacer? – comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación, tomando botellas, y cajas de los diferentes estantes.

En su pequeñamente Eren pensaba que esa mujer era una bruja, como la de los cuentos que Armin solía contarle, pero que no debía decirle a su madre, porque esos cuentos los escuchaba de sus padres, eran del mundo fuera de las murallas. ¿Acaso quería comérselo? No, no, no, no, las personas no comen humanos, solo los titanes lo hacen.

-Es un niño… - escucho la voz de la mujer de nuevo. – 'Así que no puedo asustarlo mucho. Me gustaría experimentar con el también. ¿Qué hay si puede transformarse en titán?' – Hanji estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos titánicos, que no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a babear y sentirse ralamente emocionada, si tan solo la dejaran experimentar tanto como ella quisiera… una especie de penumbra parecía rodear a aquella mujer y Eren estaba a punto de llorar. - ¡SOLO TENGO QUE IR POR EL Y ASEGURARME DE QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡ESPERAME EREN! – ¿Cómo seria el titán ahora que Eren era un niño? ¿Seria más grande, más pequeño? Estaba realmente emocionada que ni si quera media sus palabras, su rostro era algo realmente aterrador, sus ojos brillando de emoción, su boca parecía un mar de saliva que escurría y aquellos extraños movimientos.

Con todo el auto control que un niño podía tener el chiquillo trato de no gritar, temblando, con el rostro pálido y lleno de pánico intento dar un paso hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que tropezó y la puerta fue abierta en su totalidad.

Al y Hanji voltearon, sus ojos se toparon con un pequeño niño temblando y apunto de llorar, cosa que Hanji paso totalmente desapercibido ante la emoción de tener a Eren frente a ella.

-¡E-RE-N! – Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera acercarse Eren corrió como nunca antes. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. No supo que caminos tomo, el solo quería alejarse de aquella mujer que daba miedo.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que ya no podía seguir corriendo mas, miro alrededor… solo habían pasillos y miles de puertas que Eren no quería abrir, comenzó a caminar con cautela por todo el castillo, después de algunos minutos que a Eren se le hicieron horas, se die cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido, pero antes de ponerse a llorar logro distinguir una de las salidas del castillo, si su memoria no le fallaba aquella puerta lo llevaría al patio trasero donde estaban los establos de los caballos. Camino apresurado, quizás haber alguien en los establos, alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Porque irónicamente 'se había perdido'.

A lo lejos pudo ver los establos y se apresuro a llegar, abrió la puerta con un poco de trabajo. Había varios caballos, pero no parecía haber personas.

-¡Eren! – le llamaron, pero el niño no reconocía aquella voz. Poco a poco se giro, esperando que no fuera aquella loca mujer.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al encontrarse con un hombre, aunque no podía reconocerlo a el, si reconoció el emblema que portaba en su chaqueta, las alas de la libertad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Volvió a hablar, la voz del hombre era potente pero al mismo tiempo suave.

Unas ganas tremendas de llorar aparecieron en el niño.

-¡WAAAAAA! – las primeras lagrimas caían desbordantes. - ¡ME PERDI! ¡DESPUES LA BRUJA… QUERIA ATRAPARME! - corrió hacia el hombre y se aferro a él.

Rivaille chasqueo la lengua y soltó la correa de su caballo, pronto sus brazos envolvieron el pequeño cuerpo de Eren. Por alguna extraña razón Eren se sentía seguro en aquellos brazos, se sentían tan cálidos y familiares. Las lágrimas poco a poco dejaron de caer y con ello un nuevo sentimiento de vergüenza… ¡Había llorado frente a un desconocido!

-¿Estas mejor? – Pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que su camisa ya no era mojada por las lagrimas del mocoso.

Eren asintió con el rostro pintado de un lindo y adorable sonrojo.

-Lo siento. – se disculpo en voz baja. Subió su mirada lentamente, para encontrarse con la de Rivaille, en cuanto su ojos se encontraron con los del hombre su corazón dio un salto y sus mejillas de nuevo se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, desvió de inmediato sus ojos hacia el caballo que momentos antes del hombre traía consigo.

Rivaille suspiro y se puso de pie, ahora el niño estaba admirando al caballo y no le prestaba atención a él; cosa que agradecía no quería que viera el efecto que tenían sobre él aquellas pequeñas e inocentes reacciones.

Se golpeo el rostro con uno de los pilares de madera… ¡Malditamente tierno y adorable! No sabia si el sangrado de la nariz era por Eren o por el golpe que se dio.

-¡Ne! – Eren jalo de la mano al hombre. - ¿Puedo subirme? – Pregunto con verdadera alegría. Y Rivaille debía ir al medico de inmediato, es decir… ¿De donde demonios salían aquellas flores y brillos rodeando el angelical rostro de Eren?

Tomo al chiquillo de la mano y se encaminaron al castillo, debía poner al niño a salvo… a salvo de él. En esos instantes y en esas circunstancias ralamente dudaba poder mantenerse bajo control.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perdón…. Realmente me tarde en subir este cap… pero estaba en una faceta ralamente deprimente. Mi lap murió y con ella todo mi Yaoi, y con mi Yaoi morí yo x.x

Y tuve un pequeño coma/infarto/derrame… los tres en uno cuando dos de mis amigos (Que dicen ser Hetero) hicieron algo para mi, su loca amiga fujoshi *¬* debí haberlo grabado, pero fue improvisado y paso tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio de reaccionar…

Actuaron un pedazo de una novela homoerotica… */¬/* (Por si alguien quiere saber el nombre es… 'Lenguaje Corporal' by Aki Marimoto y Tsubaki Enomoto)

Lo juro… esos dos terminaran juntos, hacen una pareja hermosa…


End file.
